Various types of sensors are available to determine the condition or state of tires on a vehicle, however, such sensors usually detect tire pressure and provide an indication when the tire pressure is either excessively high or extremely low. Such sensors do not provide any type of indication as to whether the tire and/or wheel on which it is mounted is loose. Typically, the driver of a vehicle, particularly a truck, is unaware of the condition of the tires or wheels when operating same. In addition, since many truck tires are of the "re-cap" type, the truck driver is unaware when the tire tread becomes separated from the tire core and "flies off" same. Such a situation creates a significant danger particularly to those vehicles in the vicinity of the truck. The drivers of the vehicles in the vicinity of the truck will attempt to avoid hitting or being hit by the tire tread which has separated from the tire core and which is flying off of same. By attempting to avoid hitting or being hit by the tire tread, the drivers of the adjacent vehicles may swerve to avoid same and, while swerving, will create a very dangerous condition which might result in an accident. Such accidents, since they typically are at high rates of speed, can be very severe and can result in serious injuries and/or deaths. In view of this, it has become desirable to develop a relatively inexpensive device to provide an immediate audible and visual indication to the vehicle driver that one of the tires and/or wheels on his vehicle is loose or that the tire tread is separating from the tire core. By providing such an audible and visual alarm, the vehicle driver can take the necessary steps to safely stop the vehicle.